


Pants to the Rescue!

by ThreeHats



Category: Danny Phantom, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Phantom and Sora find themselves in a life-threatening situation in a ski-lodge, with only 2 minutes left to save the world from a horrifying bomb that will destroy them all. Can. They. DO IT! All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants to the Rescue!

Danny Phantom floated through the ski lodge entryway, looking quickly left and right. 

“What are you looking for?” Sora asked as he tied his shoes then stood up straight while perfecting the puff of his pants. 

“The bomb!” Danny said as he looked behind the concierge desk. “If you were a ticking time bomb, where would you be?”

Sora thought for a moment, not sure if it was an actual bomb or more like something he’d find in Roger Rabbit land. “I guess…” he said thoughtfully as he watched his white haired friend move back and forth, “I might put it in a drawer.”

“Right! I didn’t think of that!” Danny dashed toward the desk again and looked inside the top drawer, then checked the middle and stopped. “It was true…”

“What was true?” Sora asked as he flopped his big feet up to the desk. Looking into the opened drawer, Sora’s mouth hung open with shock. “It’s a…bo…bom…bomb!”

Danny looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. “Well, yeah. That’s what I told you I was looking for.” Sora grabbed his keyblade and held it at the ready.

“That isn’t going to work this time,” Danny advised Sora, who shot glances all around looking for the heartless that would have planted the bomb. “We have to do something about this thing. I found a note that said it was going to blow in,” Danny looked at the clock on the ski lodge wall, “2 minutes.”

Sora dropped his keyblade to the ground, barely missing his feet in the process. “You do know what will happen if that bomb goes off, right?” With a solemn nod, Danny sighed. “It will create an avalanche that will destroy the whole town below, then expand and destroy the world.”

“What? The world? …do you know how to defuse a bomb?” Danny shook his head and shrugged his shoulders to indicate he had no clue. “Can you fly it out of here? Maybe get it to the lake?” Again, Danny shook his head. “Even if I could get there in time, the note that informed me of the bomb also said it had a location trigger. If it leaves the lodge, it will go off immediately.”

Both boys though for a moment, one minute remaining blinked past on the bombs timer window, and a bead of sweat trickled down Sora’s cheek. Then, as if someone had slapped him on the back, Sora shot upright and exclaimed, “I have an idea!”

Danny turned to see Sora taking off his shoes, then his pants. 

“Ummm…Sora…I don’t think now is the time for something like that. Besides, girlfriend Erika might be mad if she found out you made a pass at me like this.”

Sora shot him a glance…”Or would she actually love it?” he said with his eyebrow raised and his smile the perfect smirk. 

“Nope, pretty sure she’d rather have either one of us to herself, just not us together…”

Sora laughed and finished taking off his pants. “That’s fine, we can take this up with her later, cause my pants are gonna save the day!” Sora proceeded to tie to the legs of his pants up before grabbing the bomb and dropping it into the sack his puffy pants created. He proceeded to tie up the top, making the beep beep of the countdown muffled. 

“How is that going to work?” Danny flailed, then a lightbulb literally went off over his head. “Wait, I get it. You think your pants will contain the blast?”

Sora nodded, one hand on his hip while the other held the pants-bomb-bag. “These pants have seen me through many an adventure, and they’ve stood up without much wear and tear. I feel confident they will contain the blast." Danny ran a hand through his white hair then nodded. 

“Okay,” he said firmly. “Place the pants over there in the corner, and I will shield you from the blast, if it happens.”

“What if it doesn’t work? What if it blows and creates the avalanche?”

“Don’t worry Sora,” Danny said with a brave smile, “I know it’ll all work out for the best. I have faith in your pants.” He reached out, placing Sora’s shoes on each side of the pants-bomb-bag, “But we’ll just add these for good measure.”

Both braced for the explosion, Sora shielded by Danny’s spectral form.

“If this is the end, if it doesn’t work and the world is destroyed…” Sora started, but Danny shook his head. “No, don’t talk like that. This is going to work for sure. It has to.”

Then “ **POOF, squuueeeeeeeeeeee,raspberry-sound.** ” The bomb exploded in a magnificent fart sound out one pant leg, bellowing a small amount of smoke, but otherwise contained. 

“IT WORKED!” Danny and Sora cheered, dancing around together in glee ignoring the fact that Sora was standing around in his underwear. 

“See,” Sora said with a bright smile. “Pants to the rescue,” he added with a thumbs up.

Danny chuckled and let out a sigh of relief. “Yes, pants to the rescue. Ill have to remember this next time I have any trouble with a bomb.”


End file.
